


Dragons and dragon slayers

by Madhatterkatlikestea



Category: Gravityfalls
Genre: Castles, Dragon! Bill, Dragons, F/F, M/M, More tags to be added, Olden times au, Other, Princess Pacifica, all the pines are dragon slayers, dragon slayer Mabel, dragon slayer dipper, greed - Freeform, mountains of gold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madhatterkatlikestea/pseuds/Madhatterkatlikestea
Summary: Dipper Pines is a fairly young dragon slayer. His family and him work together to kill every last greedy, firebreathing, and reptilian beasts. He hasn't lost a fight to any of these creatures yet, especially with the help of his twin sister, Mabel. Mabel was a beautiful young women, although she didn't really care about her looks. She fought alongside with her brother until she had to fulfill a duty of protecting the princess of their village, called Gravity Falls. All the while she slowly gained a crush on Who she should protect. Bill cipher is a well known and feared being, covered in golden scales. He gets what he wants almost all the time rather easily...but what happens if what he wants refuses to go with him and he has to work to get his way.....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ello, I'm Kat and this is actually my second time writing a billdip fanfiction, the first was a one shot on watt pad, so I'm sorry if it isn't that good. There will eventually be smut, for both billdip and mabifica, I will write a warning in the notes before it starts though just in case people don't like smut soo yeah. Hope you enjoy.

A young man slowly approached an abandoned house, a young woman alongside him. She looked almost exactly like him but with more feminine features. Two older men following the two; one was holding a book, prepared to mark what the younger slayers will do, whilst the other was leaning against a tree, observing just in case he had to help.

They were all wearing suits of sturdy yet light weight armor. Each with different symbols and shades of color. The aforementioned young man had a baby blue tint to his armor with Vine like patterns engraved in the metal, except for one area on the chest plate. The blank area held his symbol, a pine tree. The only girl of the group was wearing a differently built, pink armor. It didn't have many patterns but it still had a main symbol, a shooting star. The man against the tree had a more simple color, plain gray. It had nothing else on it besides his symbol, that looked like a fish trying to eat a small dot ((I have no clue how to describe it, sorry)). The last old man was the wiser one. His armor was gold and it had small lines, three to be exact, seperating different sections on the Chest plate. His symbol was straight in the middle, matching his birth defect of having six fingers. None of them decided to wear their helmets because this was a normal case to them. 

The younger male approached the door with caution and carefully opened it, trying to be as quiet as possible. The woman waited silently behind him, cringing with every creak. Once the door was completely open and they stepped inside they both resisted the urge to gag. The house was covered in blood stains and smelled of rotten fruit, meat, corpses and blood. The man pushed on, his eyes watering at the stench, but the woman took a while longer to try and get used to the smell. The male looked around, lightly squinting his eyes to see if the dragon was actually here, but unfortunately he saw no signs of it. The beast was probably using some sort of magic.

He took out a book and began to say a spell quietly "euertere conterentur in domum hanc ab dis hominibusque antiqua munia nomine." Once the words left his mouth he instantly felt a wave of power dissinigrate. The woman was now standing next to him, looking just as concerned. He didn't turn to face her, looking ahead of him in a slight defensive stance, "Did you feel that Mabel?" He asked silently, watching as she nodded "That means....that it knew we were coming..." she whispered in horror. At that the man was hit across the room into a wall. "Dipper!" He saw white flash in his vision as his skull collided with the wall but stood up quickly regardless. He ran back over to his sister, despite every fiber of his body rejecting the idea.

They heard the beasts laughter echo throughout the house, the clinking sound of coins falling as something moved through them. By now both of their eyes had adjusted to the dark so it was easy to see the scaly arm reach out to swat at them again. Dipper grabbed his sister's arm and jumped out of the way before the rough scales could hit and injure them. The monstrosity slowly crawled out of its gold pile from within shadows to the slightly lit area. It's skin was a light green and the form looked deadly and ready to pounce. Large black claws were provided from its four legs, it's teeth deathly sharp and jagged. It had black spikes lining from its tail all the way to its head stopping at it's two large twisted horns with gold tips. The monster opened its narrow snout, letting saliva drip on the floor, it's breath was hot and smelled putrid. It bent its legs and opened its mouth even wider, smoke beginning to surround it as a small ball of fire formed, lighting up the room with a lime glow.

Dipper readied his sheild as did Mabel, waiting for the fire. The dragon finally finished forming its fireball and shot it at the twins, only for it to bounce off their enchanted shields. The dragon didn't stop though, ball after ball hit the shields with hope to break them. Eventually the stream of flames halted and the dragon lunged at Mabel, batting her sword out of her hands. It used its huge clawed hand to hold her down, getting ready to squash her. She began to panic before she quickly grabbed a dagger and stabbed it between two of the dragon's fingers. The creature roared out in pain, throwing the girl at her brother all while still howling loudly. Dipper swiftly caught her and gently placed her down. He handed her her sword, nodding slightly as they prepared to do their routine. They ran towards the distracted dragon and sliced it in the legs, causing it to fall. Then Mabel blinded its eyes by cutting into them, which gave dipper the chance to drive his sword into The beast's heart, holding on for his life as it thrashed around. It took a few minutes before the thing finally collapsed. 

The twins looked down at the non-moving creature, watching as its many forms were being shifted into before it completely died. Both were panting heavily from the fight and headed out of the house. The two old men smiled widely at them, one clapping while the other looked extremely proud. "You did really good on your first quest together. You have officially passed the test and are now certified dragon slayers." The golden armored slayer announced to his students. Dipper smiled while Mabel beamed, "Yay!" She literally jumped for joy leaving dipper to silently laugh. "We should probably call the guards to come to this house and clean it out." Dipper suggested after the excitement died out a bit, watching as the man leaning against the tree nodded, "That's a good idea, you two kids should head back into town and treat yourselves to something nice while me and ford take care of that. You guys earned it." Dipper was ready to protest but Mabel already grabbed onto his arm and dragged him away, shouting a "thank you!" Over her shoulder, continuing to Pull him towards the small kingdom.

When they entered the gate Mabel instantly started jumping with joy again as she saw her favorite bar. She immediately started speed walking there, pulling poor dipper along. He let out a small to sigh before chuckling.

(In another area)  
The golden being watched through a pool of water as one of his loyal followers were slayed by the two young slayers. It growled silently, shifting into a human form, "how did eight ball fail! I gave him the plans and everything. I thought Stanley and Stanford were going to fight him but no, he had to send his pupils. Great. Just great." They began an angry rant and replayed the hologram again and again, getting angrier and angrier. "This wasn't part of the plan! Maybe pyronica can take down those two then I'll kill the stans myself...but I can't risk that...." He was going to continue master minding a plan but stopped when he actually payed attention to one of the slayers. He was captivated as he stared at the unmoving footage. He couldn't help but find the man to be quite attractive and pretty. He stared at the image for a while before thinking, after all, he's a dragon and he's always had an eye for pretty things...the other twin didn't look bad either but he found that he liked the male more. He felt as his pupils narrowed into smaller slits as he began to feel possessive, a smirk gracing his face. "Well, well, WELL. what do we have here?" His smirk widened as he continued, "this just got a whole of a lot more interesting." He shifted back into being a dragon, thinking to himself 'change of plans, I need to find that man and make him mine.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both of the twins meet Pacifica and Dipper meets bill in this chapter :D (too lazy to add actual summary)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello again, I decided to update this because I actually had fun writing it so far and liked how it came out. This chapter will have mainly mabifica and a small amount of one sided billdip.thank you all for the comments and kudos, I was and probably still am, smiling like an idiot.

Mabel dragged her brother into the bar and and sat at a stool at the island, making him sit next to her. She was grinning widely while waiting for the bartender to ask them what they want, not noticing a hooded figure walk into the bar. The bartender finally reached them "what will it be?" Dipper was about to ask for simple water before he was interrupted by his sisters loud voice "two beers please because we're totally old enough, oh wait, that sounded suspicious....." She started pondering what to say next so it wouldn't be awkward anymore only for the bartender to sigh "two beers coming up, lazy Susan will give it to you because I'm going on break." The man began bitterly murmuring as he walked away handing the order to an older lady with a closed eye.

Mabel turned to her brother "I'm still really happy about our victory." She practically squealed, making others begin to give them weird looks, dipper just playfully rolled his eyes "I haven't noticed." He said a little sarcastically which made Mabel stick her tongue out at him. "Are you, Mabel and dipper pines?" Mabel quickly stuck her tongue back in her mouth and looked over at the hooded woman "yes" she smiled widely "who are you?" Dipper had a feeling that this was going to be important business so he faced the hooded woman waiting for her to answer his twin. "It's me, Pacifica." Mabel's eyes became as wide as saucers and her mouth dropped open "p-princes-" dipper covered her mouth quickly, knowing that she was going to scream and have a moment of freaking out in excitement, he kept his tone low "how about we talk about this somewhere where Mabel won't scream it out loud your majesty." Mabel just glared slightly at him then pouted when The princess silently giggled at the childishness.

• • •

They all went outside the bar to a vacant ally way, one of the twins still internally panicking while the other looked around to see if there was any eavesdroppers. Mabel didn't know what to think at this point, her brain was a mixture of 'I'm actually talking to the princess!' 'I heard she's the most fairest maiden of all.' And 'what if I make a fool of myself?!', not knowing that her thoughts were making her expressions change drastically but in a slightly comedic way, causing the princess to silently chuckle yet again. Mabel quickly snapped back to reality once she heard the angelic voice, a bright vibrant pink blush spreading across her face, "s-so, your highness, wh-what did you wish to speak about?" Mabel wanted to kick herself after stuttering a few times, her blush darkening. The royal blooded girl only smiled and began to lift up her hood, showing fair skin, bright blonde hair, and unusual, vibrant purple eyes that seemed to shine with amusement and happiness but also held a tiny bit of distress.

The purple eyed female looked over to the two siblings, trying not to smile too wide when she noticed that the girl was blushing greatly, before clearing her throat lightly "as you two may know, dragons have become a great issue to our kingdom and I'd hate to interrupt your working process but....father, as in the King...requests that one of you should be in the castle guarding me from a scaly golden beast who wishes to take over this kingdom." She paused looking over to Mabel, a small blush of her own tinting her cheeks at the slayers adorable expression, before continuing "sadly it won't be both of you, seeing as we still need one of you to hunt the dragons outside the kingdom or the ones disguised as citizens...so you both have to come up with a decision on which one of you stays..." She finished, taking in a slight breath.

Dipper looked at his red faced sister and lifted an eyebrow, waiting for her to come back to reality, but sadly that didn't happen. He sighed silently before lightly pulling Mabel away; "I think that you should go with her, unless you don't want to of course, but it seems like you really do." He said confidently even though he was upset that he wouldn't get to work with his twin for a while. Mabel slowly came back to the universe and looked at dipper "are you sure that we should do that though? We're usually always together....." He only nodded "we have to. And from the looks of it you'll be happier with her, you've obviously gained a crush. So go on, tell her our decision." Dippers mouth curved a little into an encouraging smile as he slightly nudged the female brunette to the blonde "we've made a decision!" He yelled out, but not loud enough to draw any attention to any unwanted listeners "Mabel will go with you to protect you." He watched as the princess gave a smile and extended out one of her fair hands "thank you both, now, please follow me, I'll show you the way to the castle." The blonde looked at the other female, waiting, Mabel reached out a shaky hand and firmly took hold of the royals, flashing dipper a smile and giving an air kiss "bye dipper, don't have too much fun without me!" The princess pulled up her cloak as their forms got farther away, dipper just waved lightly before walking out of the ally as well, heading in the opposite direction to the marketing area.

• • •

The feared dragon watched through the water as everything was going well, he already knew that something like this would happen, but he wasn't entirely sure which twin would go with the princess, but that didn't matter, his plan was working perfectly. He laughed out loud, in a more insane way, as his last thought was 'and then, when it works, pine tree will be mine!' Before shifting into human form, it kept some of his traits though, his eyes still looked like melted gold and had a slight slit to them that no one would notice unless they're a few centimeters away from his face, he had feckles, most were normal colors but a few shined an almost unnatural gold but other than that he looked normal, with bright, golden, blonde hair that had a brownish black color at the bottom area, smooth, tannish skin, his eyes were outlined by eyeliner, one of his eyes, that was missing, was covered by an eyepatch, and he had a slightly muscular build that still managed to be a little lanky. His clothes were that of a higher nobility, not exactly of royal power but still high up, they consisted of a yellow tailcoat, black dress pants, a yellow vest (which is under the tailcoat but over top a white dress shirt), black leather gloves, a top hat, and slightly heeled black leather boots. He knew he was attractive by human standards to women and sometimes even men, so he knew that it'd be easier to win dipper over...just as long as he didn't find out that he's a dragon... The creature now human popped it's neck loudly, hearing it echo back at him because of the dark cave walls, before stretching and walking down the mountain of gold he resided in, hearing some clink as they moved around or fell on the floor. He walked to the opening of the cave, looking down from the mountain, a large insane grin growing on his face as he turned so his back was facing the outside world before jumping off the ledge. He waited for a while, getting closer and closer to the ground, before yawning as if bored and shifting so he had his normal wings, but smaller of curse, and flew to the outer edge of the kingdom, making his wings disappear again once he landed. He used his magic, silently muttering out a spell that showed him where the human was, before heading towards the market area.

• • •

Dipper looked around, seeing if there was anything he wanted to buy that could ease the nervous feeling in his stomach, he felt as if he was being watched and also worried because he didn't have Mabel to talk to anymore, he thought he might go crazy before dismissing it all off as hunger, after all, killing a large reptile that breathes fire and is more than ten times your size can make you work up an appetite. He saw an apple stand from the corner of his eye, it had bright, shiny, red apples that were so shiny they almost resembled rubies. He was about to walk over there only to hear the owner of the stand yell out "THIEF! SOMEONE CATCH HIM!!!" He pointed an angry finger at a golden haired man that was sprinting away before looking at dipper "well?! You're one of the guards! Do something!" Which caused dipper to sigh "I'm not one of the guards. I'm a dragon slayer, but just because he stole that I guess I can catch him... You probably won't get the apple back though, they might've eaten it already." With that he ran after the mysterious man, not really caring about the apple or the owner at the moment, he just found this man to look rather intriguing. As he was deep in thought he almost ran directly into the person flooding his thoughts but instead tripped, he closed his eyes expecting for him to land face first on the ground but impact never came, he slowly opened his eyes only to see bright gold ones staring back, shining with amusement "hello there pine tree, you should really be more careful while you're running," the man was currently holding dipper in a dance like dip ((pfft, he dipped the dipper!)) "you never know what can happen or who you can meet." The mans smile widened into a small smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another poke mwahahah (coughs) .....(clears throat)  
> I'm going to try and make a schedule for updating this along with a million other stories I have on my watt pad that has people ready to kill me because I haven't updated in a week....maybe a few months actually.....soooo yeah (sweat drop). Lol I left it at a slight cliffhanger mwahahahahhahaha!


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bill and dipper get to know each other a little better and you get to see how mabel got to pacifica's palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be prepared because I'm writing this with little to no coffee in my system and dark bags under my eyes. It might sound little weird because of this.

The man was still smirking down at the other male, who looked a little caught off guard at the entire situation but snapped out of it before he started batting away the stranger's hands as he stood up, fixing the strange golden man with a glare

"What's that supposed to mean?" The other man just chuckled "oh nothing really, just that there's been a lot of dragons shapeshifting into humans lately and we wouldn't want someone like you to get hurt." With that dippers glare became more intense "I'm capable of handling myself, I'm a part of the pines dragon slayers and need no help from a thief like yourself." 

He crossed his arms in slight agitation, ignoring the clink of his armor. "Who says I'm a normal thief," the golden clad,anonymous, man tossed the bright red apple in the air "I just wanted to get your attention." He caught it easily and took a bite out of it, showing slight fangs, which the young dragon slayer took no notice of, "yeah, ok. Why?" "Because you interest me." "How so? You don't even know who I am." "Same reason you're interested in me, you just have a certain aura-" "who said I'm interested in you?" A pair of gold eyes rolled "you shouldn't just interrupt people pinetree." "Pinetree?" A leather covered finger pointed to the symbol on his armor

"oh...well my actual names dipper pines, I don't believe I caught yours." He held out his hand in a handshake to attempt to be polite. The man grabbed his hand with a firm grip and giving it a shake"names bill, bill cipher." The brunette knew he heard that name before but he had no idea where, maybe this guy was famous in the small village or...his thoughts were interrupted by the man, Bill, quite rudely putting the half eaten apple in his mouth with a slight snicker. The slayer only gave him an unamused glare.

A loud ring resounded through the village causing both men to cringe from the intensity of the noise. The slayer recovered first,because he didn't have as sensitive hearing as the dragon in disguise in front of him, only for his eyes to widen "wait...what time is it?!" The other man stood up straight, still rubbing his sore ears as he looked up at the sky, "probably somewhere around 12:00, why?" The brunettes eyes went even wider "I was supposed to meet with my grunkles by now! Sorry but I got to go, we can continue this tomorrow....maybe." With that he started running, the clink of armor echoing slightly as he ran. The alone blonde only chuckled before shaking his head, pupils going into complete slits "dipper pines huh?"

He walked away from the area and turned into his dragon form, the scene would've disturbed any human, his body started losing its physical appearance , bones cracking and snapping in two as they reformed into thicker masses, his skull stretched out into a snout, his skin ripping away to show shining scales. The transforming human process was easier and less painful than going back to normal. When he was finished, he popped his long backbone and neck, streatcijngbout his wings before flying of to his lair.

•••

Mabel walked alongside the princess, not making much talk as she looked around. Seeing the surroundings change into grand buildings that were owned by the higher class gentlemen and ladies surprised her a little, she didn't expect them to change so quickly...maybe the author had something to do with this....((Mabel, no, shhhh, no breaking the fourth wall)) she shook her head slightly before flushing a brilliant pink when she felt a smaller more delicate hand slip into he own, armor covered one.

She couldn't help but gulp in intimidation once she saw the tall, bright,White Castle that was surrounded by red rose bushes and an actual moat, with real life alligators. 'Is this place real? Am I sleeping?' The princess let go of Mabel's hand, walking over to the drawbridge and taking down her hood to show the guards that she wasn't a stranger, before waving Mabel over "I think you'll like it here." Said the beautiful melody of voice from the princess as she lead the slightly shorter female across the draw bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (grouchy kat noises) I want to sleep but can't!!!!!!! I hope you liked this chapter. I know that it's kind of short but my head is killing me and bleh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idek let's just roll with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was re-reading this work and almost face-palmed. I had sooo many errors involving commas and periods. I even made some word errors. Sorry if that has been an inconvenience to any of you (I don't check my work after writing it...I Probably should)

Dipper dashed off to find his grunkles, not even noticing the shadow above him as he pushed through the crowd. After he was almost knocked over for the hundredth time, he finally caught sight of the two men.

Stan and ford were in the middle of a heated argument...probably about what works better to kill an aquatic dragon....before dipper butted in. The brunette was panting as he came to a complete stop; "Mabel..princess..." he took a moment to breath. He cleared his throat and stood up straight before finally getting the words out, "Mabel went with princess Pacifica to her castle. She will be there serving under the royal family to help with drago-" his sentence was cut off by a large blue ball of flame. 

The ball slammed into a building, lighting it aflame instantly. The sounds of petrified screams echoed from the entire town. People were running everywhere.  
• • •  
Bill had to hold back a throaty chuckle as he watched the humans run about. They were very much like panicked ants getting ready to drown. He felt powerful and almighty.

Wanting more chaos (cough..fun) he opened his mouth again, regurgitating a flammable liquid into the back of his throat. He lit it with another portion of his mouth (a part that caused an unbearable heat) before he spat it out into another building.  
• • •  
Mabel jolted from her place next to the princess. She smelt the smoke and heard the unbearable screeching of people. 

Pacifica shot up as well and ran to her window. She looked out among her kingdom, her violet eyes were wide with terror. "Mabel, It's-it's the golden dragon...." Mabel grabbed her sword from her sheith, "Stay behind me. It's my duty to protect you now and knowing that dragon...I can tell that it will come for the kingdom next."

The princess swiftly hid behind Mabel, tightly closing her eyes as she heard more screams of terror. The brunette just stood her ground. She was prepared for anything........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling that this chapter was shorter. I apologize deeply and poke! I have to do honors crap at school, so now I'm trying to be very careful with writing errors for fear that it may be terrible or put me in a false sense of security before the huge test.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to edit some of the chapters, so hopefully they're better. I'm going to try and update this story as much as possible. I might not do very good on updating though because I've been having issues with emotions lately. That's not a very good excuse, but it's the truth so I'm very sorry. < written in 2016 and holy tomatoes! It’s been 2 flippin years since I’ve updated, holy cow I’m so sorry!

Bill circled around the small area for a while, blasting a few buildings here and there. He was starting to get a little bored, thinking that the dragon slayers would arrive by now. He scanned the town for anything that could make the scenario more interesting, when he noticed a tall spiraling palace, a glint of pink armor shining from the window. He internally smirked as he made his way straight for it. He prepared another fire ball and shot it at the castle. He watched as the top crumbled off and fabric within caught fire.

•••

The princess let out a silent gasp before falling; the impact of the fire ball caused the whole castle to shake. Mabel managed to hold her ground, and quickly helped the princess up. The brunettes usually comedic face, now set into a serious glare as she grabbed the princesses hand and began to lead her to the safest route out of the castle.

As the two were running, Mabel failed to note the sound of flapping wings coming closer and closer to castle. It wasn’t until the golden beast had knocked a hole into the wall that she went into complete slayer instinct mode. She pushed the princess out of the way, as she got backhanded as the scaly arm swatted again. The brunette stood up shakily and spit out some blood. The creature had yet to retract its hand, so she sliced down with her sword with as much force as she could muster. Golden liquid flew everywhere, a small portion Landing and burning mabel’s face. She hastily wiped it off, knowing that it was going to scar anyways.

The beast let out a loud bellow and retracted it’s hand quickly. It now wanted to rip mable shred by shred until she was nothing but a bloody mess. The dragon had only gotten hurt once before, but that person didn’t live long before he exacted revenge on his missing eye. Mabel picked the princess up and made her way to the entrance of the castle, handing Pacifica over to the other guards. (I swear that Pacifica isn’t going to be helpless in later chapters, she’s going to be just as sassy as the show but nicer). A loud thump resounded behind her.

•••

Dipper ran into the village and headed towards the castle, only his twins safety in his mind. He ran even faster the more he heard panicked screams about the burning castle. 

Once he arrived, the princess and the guards rode past him on their horses. Pacifica halted her stead as she took out a bow and arrow. The other guards followed her example and pointed towards the beast. “Steady men! Try not to hit the girl!” As soon as the strict orders left the delicate lips, they all yelled “Yes your majesty”, before they all fired at the golden scales. Dipper watched the scene before he ran to assist his sister, who was currently dodging sharp claws.

Mabel eyes lit up once she saw her twin, “you came! I thought you might’ve already been on the outskirts of the village!” She had a small smile as her brother just let out a smirk, “and let you have all the fun? Nah, only in your dreams.” His tone dropped the joking hint once he turned to the task at hand. His sword already unsheathed as he peered into golden eyes, that seemed so familiar.

•••

The dragon suddenly stopped as it eyed Dipper, slotted pupils narrowing. It seemed almost entranced, until Mabel ran towards it and sliced its leg. Bill growled lowly as he prepared to lung. He jumped at Mabel, causing her to drop her sword. He started clawing at her armor, arms, and almost face, before dipper quickly sliced at him. This allowed them time to help Mabel up. Bill was on the brink of losing his temper entirely, which would’ve led to the death of them both. He let out an angered roar before taking flight, feeling more than a little upset as he shot a few more random fire balls before flying away. The villagers cheered that the beast had flown away.

Dipper smiled, “Another victory for the pines twins, huh Mabel?” He furrowed his eyebrows when he didn’t get a response, “Mabel?” He turned around just in time to see her collapse

•••

The princess quickly ran to Mabel’s aid. She was bleeding heavily and her cheek was burned. Dipper was already at her side, he snapped his head to a guard, “Get a medic! Hurry please!” He couldn’t control the volume of his voice as he tried to keep his sister awake. “Mabel! Mabel! Stay awake! I need you to stay awake for me and all things holy!” He was trying to stay calm, but ended up just freaking himself out even more.

It wasn’t long before a medic arrived as a crew picked up the injured slayer. They rushed her to a nearby medical tent, other villagers surrounding it. The princess was running after them the whole time, along with dipper. They were almost stopped a few times as the villagers shouted out questions to the violet-eyed girl. They were ignore though as they made their way into the tent.

•••

After the medic was done with the bandages, it took 3 hours before Mabel woke up again. Her eyelashes fluttered as her honey eyes were revealed. She immediately saw the princess and smiled, “Are you an angel? Because I think I might be in heaven.” She was half awake when the princesses eyes began to water, a tiny giggle escaping pink lips. Dipper practically tackled Mabel into a hug, “You could’ve died!” He was trying not to cry as Mabel hugged him back. “And let you have all the fun? Nah.” She smirked as she tried her best impression of her twin.

•••

Bill landed in his cave roughly, colliding with a pile of bones. He groaned as his arms still bled, he glared at the image in the water of Mabel being alive. He cursed himself for being so weak.

He shifted into his human form and began to tend to his wounds, wiping away the golden blood. “Great! Just great! Now I have to stay in this cursed form until this heals!” He shouted to no one in particular. His eyes were shining a ruby color as a few freckles changed to match. He punched the water, although knowing it would achieve nothing. He began to throw things and break the bones surrounding his cave, until he calmed down. He really couldn’t afford causing his fragile body anymore injuries. He tried to slowly calmed down more as he watched the reflection for longer. At least he now has an excuse to see his pine tree more.

He got angry with himself yet again as soon as that thought entered his mind, realizing that his obsession with the slayer is what caused his current state. He loathed those honey brown eyes, yet couldn’t stopped staring into them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed, the comments and kudos really make my day. I’m so freaking sorry about not updating in 2 years!!! :) and also (Le poke).


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAH it took too long to finish this and it’s not even that good UGHHHHH. I’m so sorry guys. I tried a slight writing style change, let me know if ya like it or despise it

Bill let out a loud groan of pain as he awoke in his dark cave, his face no longer painted with red anger. He stretched, feeling his arms and muscles beg for mercy. He just let out a tiny giggle at the feeling of pain. Many would believe that this wouldn’t make sense, wasn’t he angry about pain yesterday? But the reason why was because he didn’t like pain in large amounts, seeing as how it made him feel weak, but small doses were so hilarious.

He swiftly began to stride around his cave, trying to conjure up a way to deal with his new infatuation. Logic was saying to kill the slayer as he was becoming too big of a problem, but dragon instinct was saying to keep him. He groaned as his mind began to become a battle field of conflict. His pupil began to narrow as he walked to the edge of his cave, glaring down at the height of the drop to the bottom of the mountain.   
“Now that was a stupid idea!” He let out a bitter laugh,  
“I should’ve prepared better for a situation like this!”   
He kicked a random skull off the cliff, following its’ descent with his eye. He winced as he watched it shatter to bits at the bottom.

He stepped away from the edge of his cave, back to the puddle of water. He gazed into the pool, watching as the object of his interest was busy helping with his twin’s recovery. He groaned, knowing that this whole situation made it majorly dangerous for him to even speak to his pine tree. He paused his anger for a second to lightly smirk, but who was he to give up a challenge. 

 

He quickly began to look around his cave to aid in his possible descent down the mountain. He Found some old rope,but he doubted that it would be long enough to reach the bottom. 

He hummed in thought, before coming up with a simple idea. He could just ask on of his “friends” to help him. His smile quickly fell at the thought that that would mean that they would see him in a weakened state.

He growled, face beginning to become red again. He took a deep breath to calm down. He had to think logically without becoming filled with anger. He would find a way down this mountain.

•••

Dipper stood by Mabel’s side for the rest of the day, worry spread across his face as he relentlessly questioned her. 

 

“Are you sure that you’re okay?” Mabel just nodded,   
“the cuts aren’t infected?”   
Mabel just nodded again, getting a little annoyed see as how she’s been asked these questions asked millions of times today. She quickly cut Dipper off just as he was about to ask yet another question, “Dipper! I’m fine!” She sounded exasperated, but tried to weakly smile. 

She knew why he was so upset. She would've been worried sick if he was hurt too, but in all honesty she’s had worse injuries in her life. Dipper looked hesitant before he slightly nodded. 

 

“Okay...” he bit his lip in attempt to not ask yet another question.

He knew that this shouldn’t be such a big deal, but that dragon seemed different. It could’ve had poison on its claws or even have slow burning invisible fire. He shook his head, knowing that his thoughts were becoming way too irrational. 

“So, How was your first day guarding Pacifica like? y’know, besides the whole murderous dragon.” 

He quickly said to distract his mind a little with idle conversation. Mabel’s face immediately turned cherry red at the mention of Pacifica’s name; she quickly glanced to the ground, initiating a snicker from her brother. 

 

“So, by that blush, I’d say that it was really good?” 

 

Dippers face immediately was filled with a smirk when Mabel’s face reddened even more. Mabel tried to argue but ended up just stammering. 

 

“Dipperrrr!” Her voice elongated to a whine   
“Stop teasing me! She’s just so...so..”

 

She trailed off mid sentence as a dreamy glaze covered her eyes. Now it was dipper’s turn to raise his brow.

 

“So....?” He slightly mocked,  
“I don’t know...dreamy? Beautiful? FREAKING GODDESS LIKE!”  
Dipper chuckled again,   
“You might not want to go around shouting that when she right nearby.”

By the end of the conversation, Mabel’s entire face was more red than the darkest crimson. The twins took a moment to mess around and laugh.

•••

Pacifica watched the two from a distance, catching bits and pieces of the conversation that was occurring. She swore she heard Mabel shout about something about a goddess, which caused Pacifica to lightly chuckle under her breath. A fond smile spread across her face as she watched a pale face turn bright red.

 

“Your highness,” 

 

She turned to face the person that shook her from her thoughts, watching as he bowed before her.

“General.” She addressed, “what do you need?”

The man stood up straight as soon as the question left her lips. 

“The events of today caused a great fear and anger to spread throughout your people.”

He paused to gauge her reaction.

“I’m afraid that without action being taken to either replace the damage or to go to war with the dragons, then we risk an uprising.”

Pacifica’s eyes were wide, she knew that her parents (king and queen, Pacifica is just a princess) wouldn’t be willing to pay for damages, but to go to war with dragons? That was almost laughable, fighting the reptilian beasts took eats of practice. But she didn’t want to be overthrown, that usually didn’t end pretty, meaning that people would lose their heads...literally. 

She shuddered at the thought before she looked the general straight in the eyes. 

“Did you talk to my pare- the king and queen about this?” 

She almost slipped up with her formalities, which she covered up with a stoic expression. 

“Yes.”

“And what was their reaction?”

The General was silent for a second.

“We May be at risk for a war, your highness….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rushed to finish this, sorry it’s not too good.

**Author's Note:**

> Poke.  
> Sorry if it sucked and wasn't really good, I'll try to improve it as much as I can in the future, thank you for reading.


End file.
